Harry Potter or is he ? Year 4
by smstika
Summary: (part of the Harry Potter or is he series) With someone trying to kill Harry Hermione worried about her father and both kids becoming interested in dating Severus doesn't know if he'll love through another year. Warning : book contains spanking of minors don't like it then I suggest you find another fic to read Disclaimer :I don't own Harry Potter ...JK Rowling does
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: sleepovers

Harry's POV  
Hermione and I had been staying at the Weasley's for the last two days and tonight had been the worst Hermione had been mad about something she wouldn't tell me and now I was awake at 4 in the morning with my scar feeling like it was on fire . For some reason I had dreamed I saw Peter Pettigrew talking with Voldemort in some run down old house there was also another man their who I didn't know.  
I debated waking up Hermione but I knew she would get worried and probably demand I floo dad which I didn't want to do . He would overreact and make us come home and I was not doing that . The next morning Harry went downstairs to see Ms. Weasley levitating pans and cooking a huge breakfast he had asked if he could help her at all but she brushed off his offer telling him that he was their guest. But letting him help set up the table and get Ron,Hermione,and Ginny up. After breakfast all the children worked outside doing chores and odd things around the house till about Lunch time when Ms. Weasley called them all in to eat after lunch they had nothing to do so they decided to go out to the small field just out by the burrow where Most of them played quidditch , Hermione opted to sit out and watch the game. Too soon for Harry's liking they were all called in for supper and then sent to bed after since they had to get up early the next morning.

Hermione's POV  
I had woken up early turning over and seeing the clock say it was just approaching five thirty in the morning knowing everyone would be woken up in about half an hour anyway I opted to get myself up and ready; first taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth before getting dressed in a black tank top with a red plaid shirt over it which i paired with my black pants and combat boots, before putting my hair up in a scrunchie. Once I was done I saw it was now Six in the morning I went over to Ron's room grabbing the candle he kept by his bed lighting it before walking over where my cousin was sleeping and gently shaking his shoulder "Harry ...Harry,Wake up." I watched as his eyes opened and looked scared , I jumped back. "Sorry Harry," I whispered "but it's time to get up." he nodded to let me know he understood I then went back into Ginny's room going to get her up but found Ms. Weasley was already there she turned to me " OH Hermione dear would you mind going and getting Ronald and Harry up dear breakfast is ready downstairs." I nodded leaving the room and heading back seeing harry just then getting up . I moved over to Ron's bed shaking him awake "Ron...Ron ...RON GET UP your mother says breakfast is ready he opened his eyes shrieking before pulling his bed covers over his chest "Bloody 'ell Mione'."

"Get Dressed!" I yelled into the room before going downstairs seeing the twins and percy finishing setting up the table downstairs. "So Mione'' we were wondering-"Fred started

"What's it like-" George said .

"Having Snape of all people as an uncle." They both finished. I laughed a bit "well ….he's almost like a second father to me and Harry's become more like a brother than a cousin but he's really strict you do not want to get him on your bad side ...and just between us he's a total mother hen when Harry or I get ourselves hurt ." The twins faces showed there shock I laughed again before everyone else came down once we had all finished a hearty breakfast we head out we walked for over an hour before meeting up with a friend of named Amos diggory and his son who Ginny and I have agreed is very cute Cedric. Once we got over the hill we saw a boot? Mr. Weasley explained that it was a portkey to take where we needed to go we all grabbed on before feeling a pull and feeling of falling from the sky I screamed it was terrifying but soon was telling us to all let go we did falling with little Grace to the ground I looked around seeing everyone else on the ground as well before looking up to see Arthur , Amos and Cedric floating Down gracefully . Once we dusted ourselves off we said goodbye to Amos and Cedric before we headed to the tent we would be staying in watching as all the Weasley's went in before going in ourselves I heard Harry mutter "I love magic." Under his breath as we saw an entire kitchen a living space and some bedrooms set up it was night Mr. Weasley led them through the stands up to where they would be sitting , they could here the sounds of people moving around them and shouting and singing. The atmosphere of feverish excitement was highly infectious; Harry couldn't stop smiling this was brilliant . They had been instructed to walk all the way to the top and that's where they would find their seats once they got there Harry had looked around to see who was sitting beside them but all he saw was small creatures. they spent the next half hour making idle chatter as their box got steadily filled with more they heard from the speakers the voice of the minister of magic "Ladies and gentlemen... welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch world cup!" Everyone began to scream and chant thousands of flags waved, and adding their national anthems to the uproar only added to the racket. A big board that had been showing ads had changes showing a scoreboard that read Bulgaria:0, Ireland:0 . "And now allow me to introduce...the Bulgarian national team ." Cheers and boos erupted all around us one part of the stand even turned the colors of the Bulgarian teams uniforms. Once everything had calmed down Mr. Baggman spoke again "and now, kindly put your wands up for…the Irish national team." Once again cheers and boos erupted from the stands and another group made their part of the stand look like the colors of the Irish teams uniforms . Once both teams were lined up everyone watched as the referee launched the balls into the air first the scarlet Quaffel, then the black bloggers then what Harry was sure he saw for the briefest second the golden snitch "AND THEY'RE OFF-!" Baggman screamed as the whistle blew and the players scattered themselves around the field . This was like nothing Harry had ever seen before the speed of the players was incredible- the chasers were passing the Quaffel to one another so fast baggman could only comment on their names. soon enough Ireland had gotten the Quaffel and scored... it had happened so fast Harry thought his head might spin . The match soon became faster ...more brutal the Bulgarian beaters , were whacking the bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish chasers, and preventing them from using some of their best moves. Soon enough the Bulgarian team had the Quaffel but then everyone watched as both teams seekers started to dive towards the ground "THEY'RE GOING TO CRASH!"Hermione yelled as they looked only a millisecond from the ground, but at the last second Viktor krum of the Bulgarian team pulled his broom up narrowly missing the ground but lynch of the irish team dropped hitting the ground with a full this heard around the stadium a huge groan came from the Irish seats . A whistle was blown as baggman announced a time out so medi-witches and wizards could tend to Mr. Lynch. After a few minutes and many potions lynch was allowed to play and the game resumed Ireland came back fierce and before long Ireland was leading 160 points ahead of Bulgaria until Victor krum caught the snitch ending the game with Ireland winning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Nightmare  
Once the game had ended they had all headed back to their tent, they had sat around talking about the game and the players and that fake out from krum from outside the tent they could hear what sounded like loud celebrating only it wasn't Arthur came back into the tent a second later after seeing what the commotion was looking frantic "get back to the port key it's death eaters Hermione Harry Ron you three stick together fred George take Ginny shes your responsibility ." The six of them ran toward the woods going far enough in where they couldn't be easily seen "ahh" they heard a small scream from behind them Hermione cast lumos to see Ron on the ground.

"Ron what happened ." She whispered ,"I tripped over a tree root." Ron said groaning as he stood  
"Of course with big feet like yours ." The teens turned around coming face to face with Draco Malfoy who was leaning against a tree not a care in the world .

"Bugger off Malfoy ." Ron grumbled

"Oh such words for someone so pitiful ."Draco looked off where they had come from "you may want to leave before your seen with her"

"What's that supposed to mean " Harry asked becoming protective of his cousin who was much more like a sister . Draco rolled his eyes "there going after anyone they deem un-pure ." Just after there was a bang louder than before several people nearby screamed Malfoy laughed "scare easily don't they ."

"I suppose you lot were told to hide pathetic too scared to fight ."

"And what about you Draco too young to run around in a mask terrorizing people with your dad ." The two were face to face now Hermione pulled Harry away before he could cause commotion and get them caught by death eaters . "Come-on fred, George and Ginny have already gone ahead we need to catch up uncle sev won't be happy if he finds out we lagged behind to fight . They walked some more seeing a few more people who were hiding from the death eaters but they couldn't help them they had to get back before something bad happened. Moments later, they see a green smokey skull with a snake in its mouth, arising high in the sky. The woods around them erupt in screams. Suddenly many wands are aimed at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who duck in time to escape being everyone had stopped firing at them they cautiously stood up they could see Mr Weasley coming towards them but before he could get there Mr crouch stormed over to them demanding to know who conjured the dark mark. "For goodness sakes Barry there just kids ."

"Yes we'll someone did it some one cast this dark mark !" After much interrogation the teens were allowed to leave with Arthur they all headed back to the burrow arriving very late hermione went into Ginny's room while Harry and Ron went to his room all falling asleep the moment they relaxed .

✨The next morning ✨

Harry and Hermione had woken up the next morning getting dressed and ready before heading down for breakfast but were surprised to find a new person at the breakfast table

"Dad-" Harry asked tentatively, "What are you doing here ?"

"You honestly thought that after what happened last night I wouldn't come check on my neice and child I think not plus Molly invited me."

"Are we going back with you "Hermione asked .

"Yes it's safer at the castle and your grandmother would have my head if she didn't see for herself that the two of you were alright so after breakfast you both with thank the Weasleys and grab your things understand." Harry and Hermione both nodded their heads "yes sir " they replied . "Good." Breakfast had gone well Mrs. Weasley had made a full English breakfast feast for everyone which was delicious. Once breakfast was over Molly hugged Harry and Hermione as they wished the Weasleys farewell and thanking them for having them before flooing to Hogwarts .

They had gotten back a few days ago gran had fussed over them asking if they had been okay thankfully they were .

Harry's POV  
Hermione and I had to share a room in dad's quarters and she had been so angry or sad lately I figured maybe the sadness was missing her dad I missed uncle Remus too but it wasn't the same he wasn't my dad .

Hermione's POV  
I was so angry I had asked uncle sev if there had been any word from my dad and he lied to me, he said that he hadn't written yet when I knew he had but I couldn't say anything luckily there was only a week left before classes started back . I had wanted to get away I wanted to do something ...something rebellious so I did I had snuck into grandpa's office knowing he was at the ministry and grab was prepping for classes while uncle sev was stocking up the infirmary I looked around before seeing a letter like the one that was delivered at home it was dated today I looked around before opening it.  
Dear order ,

We have moved again the hq didn't work we are now in North West London in the newest safe house staying low the Muggles don't suspect anything and there's been no trace of a magical signature thankfully food is not an issue as there are many places around and a grocery store nearby please let me know when we are clear to move again . -remus lupin first order of the Phoenix  
I sat the letter down knowing exactly where they were for a fleeting moment I thought about going there squatting and figuring out where they were. I went back to our room packing a duffel bag passing Harry as I walked out of Hogwarts a determined look on my face "Hermione ...HEy what are you doing!?" Harry caught up turning me around by my arm "WHAT!"

"Where are you going ?"

"None of your business ."

"No it kinda is cause dad's gonna beat my ass if I say I don't know where you are ."

" Im headed to London to lay low for a few days."

"Lay ...lay low Hermione your barley 14 not 30 !"

"You don't have to like it just accept it ."

"Let me go with you."

"No"

"Why not .

"It's...I'm going alone." by now we had passed hosmead and we're heading towards a muggle town "Hermione where are you going ." Harry asked again as I headed towards the bus station "North West london okay my dad's there and I want to see him ." I began to cry a bit I didn't want to talk to him just see him only for a moment . "Just for a moment please Harry let me have this ." Harry looked unsure "look your gonna do it anyway so I'll cover for you ."I hugged him " thank you I'll figure out a way to contact you ." Harry nodded staying with me as I purchased my ticket and boarded before heading back towards Hogwarts the ride wasn't that bad I was able to floo to a town a bit closer so the train ride was only a few hours the sun had just began to set as I ended up in my old neighborhood I found the house that used to be mine digging out the old key I had kept just because I began to open the door and was about to turn on a light when I ended up with a wand pointed at me .


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione POV  
I quickly turned on the light seeing who was pointing a wand at me . "Hermione?" I gasped standing in front of me was my father "dad what-"

"Don't speak what in the hell are you doing here how's did you find us ." I looked down.

"answer me Hermione Jean lupin!"

"I..I found the letter to the order from the description I could tell about where you were so I came here I didn't think you would be here...here though ."

"Go stand in the corner until I'm calm enough to deal with you . "

"What but dad - "

"NO get in the corner ." I cried a bit as I walked towards the nearest corner Hermione listened as her dad opened a floo connection calling to uncle sevs quarters at Hogwarts uncle sev picked up "Remus are you alright what's going on."

"Sev do you know where Hermione is right now?"

"No I haven't been able to find her I was just about to check the library when you called ."

"Don't bother my daughter decided to come visit me I need you to floo over because I'm not sure I can deal with her ." I listened for uncle sev to say something else but didn't I just heard the sound of the floo coming to life and another sound of footsteps "I see "uncle sev was here "Come here Hermione " he said I slowly turned around seeing his face I walked towards him until I was looking up at him . "I'm sorry." Uncle sev didn't say anything simply embracing me "I'm glad you're alright we were all worried ."

"Go wait by the fireplace Hermione I need to speak with your uncle ." I nodded, doing as I was told they talked for a few minutes before uncle sev place a hand on my shoulder "your father is tired I'm douling out your punishment go say your goodbyes and well be off . I nodded this had not gone at all like I wanted I walked up to my father who was sitting on a couch sitting next to him hugging him around the middle he sighed, putting his arms around me "Hermione ...love you can't just leave school and go around London looking for me I understand you wanting to see me I want to see you too but right now it's too dangerous so I've talked with uncle sev hes your guardian until further notice ...there's a mole in the ministry Hermione there going after half breeds technically you and I are half breeds even if your werewolf genes are dormant . I'm working on keeping you safe and keeping Sirius and I out of reach of the ministry . This is serious Hermione people are disappearing so I NEED you to stay at the castle okay ." I nodded tears in my eyes . "When will I see you again?" He brushed away my tears "oh love I don't know but I'll be with you no matter what okay I love you ." "I love you too...bye dad. "

"Bye love please be good for your uncle alright." I nodded getting up and standing back with uncle Sev . "Goodbye Remus I promise were working as hard as we can to get you home."

"I know Severus thank you ." With that we stepped into the floo and headed back to school . The last I saw was the faint smile my dad held as he watched me go .We got back to the castle and uncle sev had sent me to my room I stayed there for a while thinking about what to do. Harry had come In lying on his stomach their were still traces of tear stains on his face uncle sev had then called me out to the parlor where he was sitting in his armchair waiting for me . "Do you have any idea how worried everyone was ? I don't think I need to tell you this but it's dangerous out there you and Harry saw what happened at the world cup this is not a game Hermione I have sworn to your father I would protect you and that's what I'll do ." I nodded ."I'm sorry uncle ."

"As you should be now come here ." I squirmed . "Uncle sev do we really have to-"

"You either come to me little girl or I'll come to you and trust me when I say you don't want me coming to you ." I nodded quickly walking over to him . He then grabbed my arm pulling me over his lap "do you know why we're here Hermione ?"

"Because I ran away and could have gotten myself and dad in a lot of trouble ."

"Exactly." he said bringing his hand down hard on my bottom . He continued spanking me and lecturing me until I'm sure my ass was cherry red tears were going down my face as I righted myself uncle sev lifted my chin forcing me to look at him "tomorrow I'm going to trust that you and Harry can behave yourself on the train now go clean up for supper you're grandparents are coming down to eat with us and expect well behaved children understood ." I nodded "yes sir I said before going into my room going to the bathroom I cleaned my face the rest of the night was calm Harry and I had helped prepare dinner and had spent dinner talking with Grandpa Al and grandma Minnie about the next year although Harry had a fit when he heard there wasn't going to be any quidditch this year but for some reason they wouldn't tell us why.

✨Time skip✨

That morning we had said goodbye to uncle sev knowing we would see him again later once we boarded we went to find Ron finding him in a compartment near the middle we all sat down the ride had been fair Harry and Ron talked about quidditch and I read the paper they were still talking about what had happened at the world cup. After awhile we just talked about different things Harry had told Ron about my adventure and he had the audacity to laugh .The rest of the ride was calm we had gotten to Hogwarts in the early evening we had put our things away in the tower but before going to the great Hall all the first years had been sorted and now Papa Al was giving announcements.

Albus pov

"I'd like to make an announcement . This castle will not only be your home this year but home to others as well Hogwarts has been chosen to - " I was interrupted by Argus coming up the other schools were wondering when to come in I told him to tell them to wait and watched as he left,

"As I was saying Hogwarts has been chosen to host the Triwizard tournament ! For those who don't know the Triwizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contest . From each school a single student is selected to compete . If chosen you stand alone . Trust me when I say these trials are not for the faint of heart …..now let me introduce the lovely ladies from bubaxton academy of magic and their headmistress Madame Maxine." We all watched as a bunch of young woman in powder blue dresses and petticoats basically danced into the room followed by a rather large woman . After that I introduced the other school and began the feast.

Harry's POV

I watched as the two schools sat as we started to eat . Afters had just been served when Grandpa Al stood up to speak again . He spoke some more about the tournament about how dangerous it was before introducing Barty crouch who told us that if a student was under 17 they could not compete "SILENCE " the headmaster yelled as students had started arguing he pointed his wand at the small tower case that had been sitting there all through out the feast it began to go down revealing "the Goblet of fire . Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write there names on a price of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly as of this moment the Triwizard tournament has begun ." After that we were all sent to bed I fell asleep thankful at least this year could be normal since I'm not 17 so I don't have to worry about some death defying tournament .


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning we had our first DADA class with the new professor alastor moody who said he was here because Grandpa asked him too . Well yes he hires the teachers so of course he would ask I was more interested in this guys time as an araour I hoped he would tell us something about it.

Hermione's POV

I wasn't sure about this new DADA teacher he seemed off but I listened as he taught his lesson On unforgivable curses he had just done the imperius curse before moving on he had picked Neville who told him about the cruciatus curse the spider screamed in agony and i could see Neville was in pain I had enough "stop it ! Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it !"he did only to walk up to me setting the spider down on my desk "perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curses , miss lupin ." I shook my head knowing Harry was watching he wasn't really going to do it was he just as I thought that i saw the flash of green come from his wand hitting and killing the spider instantly I looked away as he continued talking "the killing curse only one person is known to have survived it and he's sitting in this room . Shortly after we were dismissed I was so angry "he's insane"Ron said jokingly Harry hummed in agreement "what do you think hermione ?"

"I think he balmy is what I think . There's a reason those curses are unforgivable and to perform them in a classroom I ought to go tell the headmaster . "

"Calm down Hermione " Harry said "the headmaster approves curriculum plans before term so Grandpa Al approved this plan ." I huffed . Walking away and heading to my next class the week had gone on much the same all my other classes were fine except for defense luckily I had only had it one other time this week and before too long it was time for the names to be picked for the tournament afternoon classes had been cancelled so most of the students went to watch people put their names in the Goblet . I decided to read . I looked up when the twins came in talking about a potion they had made to 'trick' the age line . "It's not going to work " I taunted "oh yeah and why's that lupin ."

"You see this this is an age line Dumbledore drew it himself ."

"So ." Fred said . I closed my book a bit annoyed

"So..a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a Dodge as simple and dimwitted as an aging potion ."

"But that's why it's so brilliant -."

"-because it's so pathetically dimwitted ." The twins chimed before standing up ready to try they both took the potion before stepping over the age line "yes " they cheered placing their names in but it didn't last long before they were knocked backwards and the potion turned them old . They had started fighting I shook my head as I sat back down to read my book before everyone stopped talking I looked up as Victor krum came in he placed his name in cut his eyes to me and left it was a bit chilling . When the clock struck 7 everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for the selection "everyone please sit " the headmaster said "now the moment you've all been waiting for the champion selection ." He waved his hand and the Goblet appeared changing it's fire color from blue to a reddish color before producing a name . "The durmstrang champion is Viktor krum ." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Everyone cheered as he got up headed to a room to await the other champions the flame changed again . Producing Fleur delacour's name much like viktors everyone cheered as she went to the room . And now it was time for the Hogwarts champion . Which had been Cedric diggory we all cheered I had seen Cedric around the library a few times but didn't really know him all that much but better him than me or worse Harry . Once the three were chosen Dumbledore had shown the prize the Triwizard cup it was pretty but I could see uncle sev looking back at the cup it began to change colors again before it shot out two more names Grandpa Al picked up the cards " Harry Snape and Hermione lupin ." I looked towards Harry we both shook our heads lowering ourselves further into our seats "Harry ...Hermione?"

"HARRY SNAPE AND HERMIONE LUPIN!" I grabbed Harry's hand as we stood slowly heading down where Grandpa Al was he handed us our cards we walked past them past our classmates "their cheats " someone screamed . Grandma min out her hand on our shoulder once we got there the other champions looked at us weird "is something wrong ."Cedric asked . We could hear yelling coming from above as the other headmaster's and some professors came down "Harry , Hermione ." Grandpa yelled basically running towards us

"Did you put your names in the Goblet of fire ?"

"No sir " Harry said I shook my head I was crying I didn't want this " ask one of the older students to do it for you again Harry said no while I cried shaking my head . "Albus your scaring them stop ." He stopped before madame Maxine interrupted "But of course they are lying ."

"The hell they are!" Uncle sev said "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object . Only an exceptionally powerful charm could have fooled it magic way beyond that of two fourth years ." Professor moody had said I wiped away my tears Dumbledore looked to mr. Crouch "I leave this to you Barty 'what ' I thought he's gonna let the ministry decide our fate "the rules are clear , the Goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. They both have no choice as of tonight they are both Triwizard champions . They had sent the other champions to bed before discussing the matter some more and finally once everyone else had gone we had gone to the headmaster's quarters with uncle sev. Harry and I slept in a spare room .

Severus POV  
I had just tucked in my son and niece who fell right off to sleep gently closing the door to hear mother talking "this can't go on Albus...first the dark mark now this ?"

"What do you suggest, Minervia ?"

"Put an end to it . Don't let them compete !"

"You heard Barty the rules are clear ."

"The devil with Barty and his rules . Since when do you accommodate the ministry ?"

"I find it odd to however if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events perhaps we should for the time being let them unfold ." I said using my best monotone voice "WHAT? Do nothing this is your niece and son Severus .they are children albus. "

"I agree...with Severus ….sev I'm sure you can keep an eye on them and don't let them know though they're already anxious enough as it is ."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:and so it starts

Harry's POV

I headed back to the tower early the next morning to get ready for the day I walked in seeing Ron awake he glared at me, "how'd you do it nevermind might of let your best friend know though ."

"Know what ."

"You know bloody well what ."

"I didn't ask for this to happen .your being stupid."

"Yes, that's me Harry Potter stupid friend ." He said tauntingly

"Look I don't know what happened and I don't know why okay I don't want eternal glory I doubt Hermione does either but we didn't even want to compete Hermione was crying her eyes out last night cause she doesn't want to compete ."

"Piss off," Ron said as he stormed out of the room I glared at the spot he just left before finished getting ready and heading to class I opted to miss breakfast, my first class, today was with dad I walked in seeing I wasn't the only one to arrive early as Hermione had decided to come early too I went and sat next to her

"you skip breakfast too?" She nodded I looked around the lesson was already on the board but I didn't see dad "hey where dad?"

"Uncle sev went to check on the Slytherins said he would be right back ."

"Are you okay ?" Hermione turned to look at harry she took a breath before shaking her head "no I'm not Harry we have been entered in a competition we didn't enter ...we could die ."

"Yes you could " a voice from the door said we turned seeing dad standing there "which is why we believe someone is after you two again so much like last year you will both stay inside the castle unless your competing understand?"

"Yes sir," we both said "Good and another precaution you will check in with either myself or your grandmother twice a day once in the morning and once in the afternoon if you do not you both will be confined to our quarters where I can keep a close eye on you ." We both nodded it wasn't long after that more students started to come in and before long class started. Hermione and I had spent the majority of the day getting yelled at mocked or laughed at by other students it was honestly dreadful. The next day had been rough Hermione had gone to the library so the only person willing to hang out with me was Neville don't get me wrong Neville is my friend but he's not Ron I had been reading a book by the lake when Ron came up to the lake with Hermione.

Hermione walked up to me giving me an exasperated look "Ronald would like for me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that hagrid's looking for you."

"Well, you can tell Ron ...wait what ?" Hermione sighed, "Dean was told by Parvati that... please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid's looking for you. "

"Well, you can tell Ron -"

"I'M NOT AN OWL!" With that, they both left. Later that night I met up with hagrid under my invisibility cloak I watched as we walked out to a place where the task would be taking place and near it large cages holding dragons ….dragons the first task is dragons who in their right mind brings dragons to a school! And if dragons weren't the least of my worries the bullying and taunting had gotten worse too someone had made badges that said Potter stinks and Hermione's a cheat. Luckily Hermione was taking it well but she said she was used to it from when she was younger. I had cornered Hermione the next morning after we had checked in with gram to tell her about the first task.

"The first task is dragons Hermione did you know that when you were talking with Ron?"

"Yes I went with him to visit his brother and saw them he said it was for the first task ."

"Why wouldn't you tell me that !"

"I was trying to but Hagrid wanted to show you I'll see you later I've got to get to class." With that, I was left alone. After I finished my morning classes I had been passing by the courtyard I had intended on going to dad's quarters and hiding there until my next class when I saw Cedric lying down on one of his friends' laps so I decided I should at least tell him what I know it's only fair. So I headed towards him pushing away the people who were mocking me on the way.

"Can I have a word?" I asked Cedric as he walked with me away from his friends.

"The first task it's dragons they've got one for each of us ."

"Come on ced !" His friends called.

"Are you serious?" I nodded

"And Fleur and Krum ...do they know-?"

"More than likely ." His friends kept taunting asking Cedric to leave I decided to start leaving but Cedric grabbed my arm before I could "hey listen about the badges I asked them not to wear them ."

"Don't worry about it " I tried walking away again thinking this day couldn't get any worse when up in the trees I saw Malfoy.' dear God give me a quick death' I thought as the Twat opened his mouth,

"why so tense Snape? My father and I have a bet you see, I don't think your gonna last ten minutes in this tournament he thinks you won't last five ."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOUR BLOODY FATHER THINKS MALFOY! he's vile and cruel ...and your just pathetic ." I turned knowing I needed to get myself out of here and to dad's quarters before someone got hurt. But before I could I heard professor moody call out before turning back to see he had transfigured Malfoy into a ferret. Before gram came over. " professor…. professor moody ...is that a - ?is that a student? "

"Technically it's a ferret " everyone had gathered and started to laugh as professor moody put Malfoy down goyal pants it was hilarious. Once the ferret had gotten out of goyal pants gram turned him back into Malfoy as he turned back to professor moody "my father will hear about this"

"Is that a threat is that a threat boy I could tell you stories about your father that could curl even your greasy hair boy ." He yelled as gram tried to stop his watching as Malfoy left.

"Professor! we never use transfiguration as a punishment surely Dumbledore told you that !"

"He might have mentioned it ."

"You will do well to remember it !" She looked around at the gathered students away she shouted to the crowd I started to walk away still laughing a bit before she pulled me back."not you young man you're coming with me !"

"But gram i-"She glared at me "yes ma'am " we walked down the corridor to dad's quarters and she led me in "sit " just as she was about to talk dad walked in "ah mother ...and ..Harry what are you two doing here ."

"Your son started a bit of a scuffle in the courtyard which led to young Mr. Malfoy to being turned into a ferret ."

"Did you hex Draco Harry?"

"No, I didn't professor moody did ."

"Why would mad eye hex a student ."

"Draco was going to hex Harry and mad eye stopped him ."

"Why was he going to hex you, Harry?"

"I don't know."

"Harry James!"

"Okay so I might have called his dad vile and him pathetic okay jeez."

"Harry we understand that you didn't ask for this but you are the son of a professor and grandson to the headmaster and deputy headmistress you can't just act however you like -"

"I know that!" Harry said standing up and pacing he turned to see his gram and dad looking shocked at his tone. "I'm sorry I'm just really stressed, I have less than three days before Hermione and I have to fight a BLOODY dragon and I don't know what to do ."

"I know dear boy but please try and be civil we do know about the torment you and your cousin have been experiencing with other students and done out best to stop it but children are cruel. The only thing you need to focus on is completing the first task."

"How am I supposed to do that!"

"Use your strengths to your advantage your cousin is well versed in charms and spells you are great at defense and flying."

"Yes but we're only allowed our wands!"

"True but you can use your wand to get your broom."

"Do you mean -" Harry watched as his father raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jesus dad I'll get mauled before the broom even gets near me !"

"Not if you hide and stay near smaller spaces where the Dragon can't get to you, They are chained up."

"Can you do it, Harry ?" Gram asked looking concerned. "Yeah, gram I'm sure I can ."

"Well just to be sure you have detention with me tonight to practice that very spell ."

"Really detention for what ?"

"Think of it as me looking out for your best interest or we could take a chance and see what happens when you are turned into dragon chow... if you prefer !" "Alright I get it may I go now I've still got loads of homework and two hours before my supposed training then ."

"Yes, off with you and I better see you at dinner Harry James no more skipping meals tell your cousin too otherwise you both won't like the consequences."

"Yes sir," Harry said leaving the two adults standing in the parlor. Minerva turned back to her son his face blank but his eyes showed the fear.

"Harry has less than two days I pray to Merlin you know what you're doing Severus."

"I'm sure Harry can get through this I just hope he's ready for the task he will have to face before Saturday ." Severus watched as his mother left knowing she would worry until all this was over.


End file.
